


Sick Cuddles

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe is a good boyfriend, Sick Ben, Sick Character, Sickfic, verbal body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe comforts Ben.





	Sick Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the cuddle prompt "while someone's sick". Dedicated to my headache, which decided to show up at the worst moment.

  
The Moraband holo is over, and Ben is definitely up for another one. He’s still feeling overall miserable but at the same time, he feels better knowing that Poe is there with him.

  
Poe heads towards his bed. “Mind if I join you?”

  
“You’ll get sick,” Ben says, even though his body is already craving Poe’s embrace, his touch. It’s the sort of hunger that all but takes over him.

  
“I can take it, believe me.”

  
“All right.” And after he says that, he feels Poe snuggling up next to him.

  
Ben lies in the crook of Poe’s arm even as Poe holds him. Then, “Mmmmm…you’re so soft.”

  
“Soft, huh?” Ben grins in amusement.

  
Poe smiles back. "You’re not all muscle. I like that. It just makes holding you even more wonderful.”

  
There’s something about that that’s even more comforting. Maybe Ben doesn’t have the eight pack that he’s longed for (his stomach is quite soft) but Poe still appreciates his body. That’s what really matters. They snuggle like this for a while, Ben taking comfort in Poe’s presence.


End file.
